Virtually all drivers of motor vehicles have experienced the problem of the extra wear of the shoe, boot, etc. located on the foot used to push the accelerator and brake pedals. This extra wear is the result of the constant rubbing of the heel of such foot against the floor and/or center hump of the car. Such rubbing produces worn spots usually located on one side of the heel of the driver's shoe.
This extra wear is caused by the need to keep the accelerator foot at a constant angle, the heel being located on the floor of the car, the toes being located on the accelerator above the floor. Additionally, dirt, rocks and other soiling or abrasive material are deposited on the car floor everytime a driver enters his motor vehicle. Such material contributes to and accelerates the wearing action.
Furthermore, over the years, the price of a pair of shoes has increased greatly. And shoes are sold only in pairs. Thus, a driver may be forced to purchase a pair of shoes, at great cost due to the extra wear of only one shoe.
This wearing of the driver's accelerator foot shoe can be prevented. However, protectors have heretofore been unavailable or inadequate. To be useful, such a protector would need to be small, lightweight, non-abrasive and easily applied.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is a shoe protector which is small, lightweight, non-abrasive and easily applied. It comprises both a shoe heel cover and an applicator therefore.
The heel cover comprises an inner layer of a soft non-abrasive material such as flannel cloth or similar material. The cover also includes an outer cover which resists abrasion and which is impervious to water and grit.
The applicator comprises a spring biased tong-like device which applies and secures the heel cover to the heel portions of a driver's shoe. Additionally, the applicator maintains the shape of the cover.
Therefore, an object of the invention is the protection of a driver's shoe from the extra wear caused by the rubbing of the accelerator foot's heel on the floor or center hump of the motor vehicle.
An aspect of the invention is a heel cover comprising an inner layer of non-abrasive material and an outer layer of a plastic or water and grit impervious material.
This object and this aspect and others of the invention will become more apparent below in the description of the preferred embodiment and by reference to the figures.